


Are you happy with me?

by Aleksander5465



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Just a little angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Sassy Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksander5465/pseuds/Aleksander5465
Summary: Alec nodded walking in and closed the door behind his back. Magnus took a step closer to him, cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. Alec kissed back, automatically melting into the warmth of his lips. The taste of Magnus, so familiar now, but yet so new each time. Alec’d never thought that whiskey and strong coffee could taste so sweet. For a second he forgot that it probably was the last time he got to kiss those lips.





	Are you happy with me?

Alec was walking upstairs, he was happy the day was finally over. He’d spent the whole day taking care of the paper work and attending clave meetings, he was exhausted and relieved he got to see Magnus. The door to the loft were slightly opened, so he didn’t bother himself with knocking. Right before he wanted to call Magnus’ name he heard him talking to someone.  
-Do you really want it?  
The woman asked.  
‘Cat’ Alec recognized her voice. He’d met her a couple of times. He started to like her and he hoped they’d become friends, since he knew how dear she was to Magnus.  
-Yes, I’m pretty sure. I want it, I need it. I think it’s gonna be better and I’m ready to try something different, and I think things will be less problematic that they’re now.  
-But….?- Cat teased  
-I don’t know how Alec will react. Maybe not so well….  
Alec didn’t believe what he just heard. He stepped out of the loft, ran down the street. He needed to think, to breathe. He sat down on the bench. 'I want something different’, 'Alec is not gonna react well’, 'it’s too problematic’. All the sentences he’d heard making a mess in his head.

The only conclusion he was able to make was that Magnus wanted to break up with him. Alec knew that for Magnus being with a Shadowhunter was problematic, he knew that with Magnus’ experience, Alec couldn’t compare to all the past lovers. Sometimes he’d thought there would be a time Magnus would want someone better, someone who deserved him. But yet he’d hoped that what they had was really special for both of them. He loved Magnus so much, he couldn’t live without him and…. And now he needed to be brave enough to come back to Magnus’, to stand in front of this beautiful man and hear that he’d lost him again.

***

He knocked this time. He thought it would be more appropriate, since he wasn’t welcomed anymore. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply when Magnus opened the door. He looked beautiful. Alec couldn’t help but notice the perfect fit of his shirt and soft hair that asked his fingers to run them through it.

-Alexander  
Magnus smiled brightly at him.  
'Like everything was alright’ Alec thought.  
-Not coming inside, Shadowhunter?  
Magnus asked playfully  
Alec nodded walking in and closed the door behind his back. Magnus took a step closer to him, cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. Alec kissed back, automatically melting into the warmth of his lips. The taste of Magnus, so familiar now, but yet so new each time. Alec’d never thought that whiskey and strong coffee could taste so sweet. For a second he forgot that it probably was the last time he got to kiss those lips.  
-Is everything okay?- Magnus asked resting his forehead on Alec’s.  
-Yeah, it’s just, I had a long day.  
\- Clave being a pain in the ass?  
Alec chuckled lightly.  
\- You’re always right, yeah, but let’s not talk about it.  
-Okay, as you wish.  
Magnus whispered and quickly pecked Alec’s lips before walking into the loft.  
\- I’ll make us drinks and conjure some dinner.  
Alec watched Magnus walking away, his moves always so confident and graceful. He couldn’t help but smile. Because it felt so good, so normal… So like them. Alec started to think he’d imagined hearing the talk earlier, because how would everything be so peaceful if his world was gonna fall apart?

Alec followed Magnus and sat down on the couch in the living room.  
\- What’s that?  
Alec asked taking a little bottle in his hands from the table.  
\- A potion. For a seelie guy, he has some problems with erection. Want some?  
Magnus took a sip of his drink, obviously proud of himself.  
-Oh…  
Magnus was sure that the surprised and confused expression on Alec’s face was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.  
\- Is that a blush I’m seeing on your pretty face, Mr. Lightwood?  
He teased earning a loud giggle from Alec.  
-We can check the necessity of the potion later, now let’s eat.  
Magnus said sitting on the couch next to his Shadowhunter. Alec looked at the table in front of him to find out there was a dinner already waiting.  
\- Wait, when did you?  
Alec asked waving his hand, imitating the moves Magnus does while using his magic.  
\- Dating a magic maker comes with some certain perks, darling. - Magnus answered with a wink.

***

 

They were curled up on the couch. Alec was listening to Magnus telling him a story from his past, something about the seelie court, but Alec couldn’t really pay attention. With his arm around Magnus shoulder and the sweet scent of Magnus’ hair in his lungs he should have been relaxed and content, but instead he couldn’t stop thinking about the talk he’d heard earlier. 'If it wasn’t about the break up, what was it about? What Magnus wants to change? Why is he scared of Alec’s reaction?’. He took a deep breath.  
\- Magnus, can I ask you something?  
\- Sure, darling  
Magnus answered leaning closer to Alec and lazily moving his fingers on his forearm.  
\- Are you happy with me?  
Alec breathed out the question. Magnus looked up at him with a curious look.  
\- Why are you asking this?  
\- I’m… It’s… Just a question.  
\- Tell me what’s going on in this head of yours.  
\- I’m…  
Alec really needed to know.  
\- I came here today. I mean earlier. I came here earlier… And Catarina, she was here.  
Magnus was listening carefully to Alec babbling.  
-And you didn’t come in to say hi? I thought you liked Cat.  
\- Yeah, I mean I do. But I left, because I heard… I heard you telling her.  
\- Telling her what?  
Magnus pulled back, nervousness clenching around his stomach.  
\- I didn’t hear much. Just you telling her that you wanted a change and you didn’t know how I was gonna react… So I left, I didn’t know what to think. And when I came back i was  
Alec cleared his throat  
\- I was expecting you to break up with me  
\- What?  
Magnus asked sounding almost personally offended.  
\- I know I’m not perfect and that this, us, it’s not always easy. You deserve much more and… I would get it if you….  
Magnus’ face softened as he rose his hand to caress Alec’s cheek.  
\- You stupid nephilim… I love you way too much to do this.  
The simple honesty in his words made Alec’s heart shatter in his chest.  
\- So what was it about?  
\- Well…. Actually I wanted to give you this…  
Magnus waved his fingers and a single key appeared on his palm.  
-And ask you to move in with me.  
Before Alec could say anything, Magnus added:  
-I thought it was a change we both would be happy with…. And it would be way easier to steal some moments just for each other.  
\- Yes  
Alec answered way too fast and too eager, but he was too happy to care.  
\- You want this?  
\- Yeah, of course I do… I mean sleeping alone just sucks and torturing you with my snoring gives me an evil satisfaction, so…  
Magnus chuckled. He loved Alec like that, happy and playful, saying bad jokes. He wished he could have seen his smile all the time.  
\- I think that’s mine  
Alec said taking a key from Magnus. The warlock gave him a loving smile before connecting their lips. They kissed for a sweet moment. When they pulled back, Magnus whispered:  
\- Welcome home.


End file.
